Hart Eyes (Rilaya Fanfiction)
by Rilaya4ever
Summary: Maya gets Riley to cosplay after a slight misunderstanding at school.{Rilaya}


I made this prompt out of nowhere)

Maya could feel the brunette's eyes boring into the side of her head. She looked over and watched Riley's reaction, for the fourth time, a light, almost unnoticeable blush. "Honey, you need to focus on the class."

"I-I was paying attention Peaches, I just looked over at you for five seconds to see if you were listening." "Hon, I'm never listening." "That's true." Riley's attempt to lie didn't convince Maya.

Maya went back to sneaking out her sketchbook, and slowly sketching out a face. After a minute, it had the same eyes as the pretty girl next to her. Maya continued to focus on her page, until she felt a warm breath on her neck.

Maya shivered and looked over to see a curious brunette, trying to see what she was drawing. "Ooooh, Maaaayaaaa, who is it?" Riley's eyes scanned the page. "She's pretty."

Maya figured Riley had found out who it was as she said, " I would date you," and pointed at the drawing. Maya tried to stifle a giggle and failed. "Nice drawing Peaches, but my hair is chestnut, not hazel."

Maya waited for Riley to look away, as she drew a Harley Quinn cosplay on a new drawing of Riley. Maya had a hard time figuring out how to draw the bust by memory, to put the white crop-top on the drawing.

 _I'll try to look really quick._ Maya looked over, trying to take in Riley's slightly curved form. While being so focused to trying to memorize it, she failed to notice Riley was already looking at her. Riley had traced Maya's line of sight, then realized what maya was looking at.

Maya noticed Riley's sudden intake of air, then looked at her face. To see a tomato red Riley, "it's not what you think!" Maya hadn't expected this answer, "if you wanted to see this" Riley gestured to her body. "You could've just asked."

It was Maya's turn to be flustered. "R-Riles. Can you m-model for me after school?" Riley said almost too innocently, "of course Peaches!" Before Maya could sigh, the last period was over.

The ride on the subway went by fast, Maya waved before heading off to a costume store. "I'll see you soon, prepare to model!" "I will be as prepared as I can!"

Maya ran to the nearest cosplay costume shop. She had come here a few times. Just to browse usually, considering she usually had no money. This time, she had enough money for the costume.

Maya rushed to the DC cosplays, then grabbed a Harley Quinn costume, and some makeup for it. Pulling out a wad of cash the cashier gave her a look, "for once your going to buys something? That's a first." "Yup, but its not for me."

~Timeskip~

Maya was at the bay window, about to sit on the cushion, when she was tackled by a excited Riley. "Peaches! Your finally here, its been forever!" "Riles, it been 30 minutes." "30 minutes too long!"

Maya grabbed the bag from behind her and pulled out the cosplay. "Here you go Riley." "I'll wait for you to-" Riley had started to take off her shirt to change, then paused, "what is it Peaches?" "Go change in the bathroom Honey."

"But if I don't want to." Riley said with a smirk, removing her shirt, then replacing it with the crop top. Riley scanned what she was wearing. "Peaches, I might as well just be in my bra." "No Riley, that would ruin the drawing." Maya said, rolling her eyes.

Maya had sent Riley to the bathroom to change the rest of her clothes for the cosplay. Waiting outside the door, she heard, "Peaches, can you help me with the make up?" "Sure." Maya walked in to see Riley with her hair in twin-tails, and the outfit, fitting perfectly.

"How do I look Puddin'" Riley tried to make an impression of Harley Quinn. "Amazing hun."

~Timeskip~

Maya had finished her drawing, and Riley had taken a liking to the costume. "Hey Maya, can I keep it?" "Whatever you want. It's not like I can wear it."

She had not expected Riley to have pulled out a costume of her own. "Hey Maya, since I dressed up, you have to as well." "Oh great." "Trust me its not that bad."

Riley pulled out a fuzzy, purple, cat costume. "Ok, you said it wasn't going to be _that_ bad. but, this is pretty bad." In the end, Maya had given up and put on the costume.

Walking out of the bathroom, she was thrown to the ground by Riley. Riley wrapped her arms around Maya, "you are so cute!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah." "I knew this would be perfect."

"Ok, its not that bad. But I am wondering, why you didn't buy a full body suit, instead of this one. You can see my navel and these!" Maya gestured to her legs. "Those are your legs peaches. I bought this one because, it was the only one I could afford."

 _Lies, she shops at Demolition every Friday._ Maya decided to let her get away with it.

"So, you gonna let me get up?" "Nope, your too soft and fuzzy for me to stop cuddling." "But what if your parents walk in?" "It'll be fine." As if on que, Cory walked in to see his daughter in a Harley Quinn cosplay, on top of a fuzzy, cat costume wearing Maya.

"Ok then, I'll leave you two alone." Riley straddled Maya, and said, "told you it'd be fine." "Whatever, you need to stop giving me heart eyes." "You mean, _hart_ eyes. I'll never stop, I love you Maya." "I love you too Riles." With that Riley leaned down and kissed Maya.


End file.
